C'est le plus beau jour de MA vie!
by Lolaluna
Summary: Les mariages...On a tendance à les idéaliser. Et pourtant tout le monde sait qu'ils n'ont souvent rien d'idyllique! Et qu'en est il du mariage de Lily et James? Stress prénuptial, et retrouvailles plutôt tendues entre deux ex sont au programme! JPLE SBOC


Toute petite petite fic', que j'ai rapidement tapée parce que je m'ennuyais… En espérant que ça vous plaise! 

- Respire à fond.  
- Et si je faisais une bêtise?  
- Mais non. Inspire…  
- Et si on le regrettait?  
- Mais non je te dis. Expire…  
- Bon sang Est-ce que tu m'écoutes?!

Lily Evans , superbe en robe de mariée blanche immaculée, se retourna brusquement face à s meilleure amie, qui tentait désespérément la technique du massage relaxant.

- Pardon…  
- Oh mon Dieu Jesse! Je me sens si mal! Se plaignit Lily en s'effondrant piteusement sur un prie-Dieu.  
- Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets!  
- Non! Tout va mal! Regard ça ma robe me compresse! Si jamais je bouge un bras mes seins vont sortir! S'écria-t-elle en jouant des pectoraux.  
- Ta robe est très belle, et elle te va parfaitement! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter!

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la robe…

Jesse soupira.

- Alors quoi? Demanda-t-elle doucement en s'agenouillant devant son amie.

- Je sais pas… J'ai peur.  
- Lily…  
- Je sais c'est bête, mais…  
- Non ce n'est pas bête! C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal! - Je devrais être heureuse, pourtant…  
- Lily, écoute moi. Tu vas épouser James! S'exclama la brunette en se saisissant des mains de la future mariée, et même si je n'aurais jamais pensé dire un truc pareil, c'est quelque un de vraiment bien. Il t'aime, tu l'aimes! Pas plus tard qu'hier, je l'ai entendu dire qu'il ne croyait toujours pas qu'il allait t'épouser tant il était heureux! Vous êtes fait pour aller ensemble Lily! Crois moi, tu fais le mariage du siècle!

Lily eut un pauvre sourire.

- Je sais… Mais si le mariage nous…détruisait?  
- M'enfin! Qu'Est-ce qui pourrait détruire Lily Evans et James Potter? Sérieusement?

A nouveau, Lily sourit.

- Merci Jesse.

Elle serra doucement son amie contre elle.

- Je t'en prie, je suis là pour ça.  
- J'enverrais discrètement le bouquet de la mariée vers toi.  
- Fais ça et je te fais avaler entièrement la pièce montée.

* * *

- Je crois que je vais vomir.  
- Mais non Cornedrue! Du tout, du tout!  
- Si, si ça monte.  
- Respire à fond, ça va passer. C'est pas pour me vanter, mais c'est dingue ce que le costume me va bien… T'as remarqué?  
- Et si au final elle ne voulait plus?  
- Y'a pas de raison. Tu penses que j'aurais dû mettre moins de gel?  
- Si elle ne présentait jamais devant l'autel?  
- Elle viendra. Ça fait pas too much la rose à la boutonnière?  
- As-tu écouté ne serait ce qu'un traître mot de ce que je viens de dire?

Sirius Black, sourire ultrabright plaqué sur le visage, quitta le miroir des yeux pour orienter son regard vers son ami. James Potter se tenait au milieu de la sacristie le regard hagard, le dos voûté, le nœud papillon de travers.

- James… Mon pote… Elle est dingue de toi! La preuve, elle a accepté de se déguiser en meringue juste pour toi!  
- Tu as un don pour rassurer…  
- Je sais…

On entendit alors des petits bruits de pas précipités devant la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement sur Jessabella qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à marcher à cause de son fourreau.

- Hey! Vous ici! S'exclama Sirius en lorgnant son ancienne camarade.  
- Tu es prêt James? Demanda la jeune femme en ignorant totalement le témoin du futur marié.  
- Oui… Enfin…  
- Monsieur est en proie à un stresse pré nuptial! - Oh non, pas toi aussi… Geignit Jesse en se mordant la lèvre.

James écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance.

- Il doute de tout, et a peur que sa dulcinée se refuse à lui… Énuméra Sirius tout en tournant autour de la jeune femme.  
- Tu dois surtout pas t'en faire James, elle trépigne d'impatience derrière la porte d'en face… Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Black? Demanda-t-elle sèchement en remarquant le manège du jeune homme.  
- Oh rien, j'étais juste en train de me demander si tu portais vraiment une culotte la dessous… En tout cas si tu en portes une, je te félicite, elle est in-vi-sible!

Jessabella piqua un fard et serra les poings.

- Tu n'as pas changé… Dit elle, les dents serrées.  
- Toi non plus chaton… Répliqua Sirius en affichant un sourire charmeur.  
- Hé ho! Intervint James, on s'occupait de MOI! C'est MON mariage!  
- Pardon James, je suis confuse. S'excusa Jesse en reprenant contenance.  
- «'suis confuse…» la singea Sirius, à mi voix.  
- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, reprit la jeune femme, tout est en place. Le traiteur est déjà au manoir, tout sera prêt quand on arrivera, les photographes sont à leur places -j'ai vérifié à l'instant- tout le monde est assis, j'ai veillé à ce que Dumbledore soit au premier rang, la marche nuptiale est prête à démarrer, et Lily est parfaitement prête et détendue!

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard ébahi.

- Dès que tu te sens prêt, tu te lances, Sirius et moi on te suit. C'est okay?  
- Eh… Bah… Oui… Oui… Balbutia James.

* * *

Ça y est. Il était prêt. Debout devant l'autel, les mains dans le dos, il fixait l'allée parsemée de pétales de fleurs. Tout se passerait bien… Il avait sûrement fait le plus dur… Au premier rang, Albus Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Juste à côté du directeur se tenait Mrs Potter qui, la lèvre tremblotante, couvait son fils du regard tout en broyant la main de Mr Potter qui se tenait à sa gauche. Derrière ses parents, James aperçu sa cousine. Linda Potter, 14 ans, en paraissait 18 tant elle était apprêtée. Grande, brune aux yeux bleus, l'adolescente n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens: brushée, blushée, glossée, parfumée et saucissonnée dans un corset qui lui remontait la poitrine (étonnement opulente pour son âge) sous le menton!

James secoua la tête. Le passage en revue de sa famille l'angoissait encore plus…

Soudain, la musique démarra.

* * *

- T'es prêt?  
- Oui, je suis prêt.  
- Ok…  
- Tu as du rouge à lèvres sur les dents.  
- Quoi?! S'exclama Jessabella en ouvrant de grands yeux paniqués et en portant la main à sa bouche.

Un sourire franc éclaira le visage de Sirius.

Le couple de témoins attendait patiemment dans la sacristie qu'on leur fasse signe. Entre eux deux, le malaise était palpable.

- Non je te fais marcher! Tu es parfaite.

Malgré elle, la jeune fille fut troublée.

- Tu fais chier Black.  
- Black? Tu m'appelles Black! Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous?! S'exclama Sirius en prenant un air faussement offusqué.  
- Ne me cherche pas tu veux? J'ai plus seize ans!  
- Dois je en conclure que tu gardes un mauvais souvenir de notre relation?  
- «Mauvais»? «Mauvais»?! Le matin de notre départ définitif de Poudlard, je me suis réveillée à côté d'un morceau de parchemin m'informant que tu étais partit pour l'Écosse et ça pour une durée indéterminée, sachant que je devais te présenter mes parents dans la journée!!! Alors qualifier mes souvenirs de «mauvais» est un peu léger!  
- Je suis désolé, c'était pas pareil à l'époque, tu sais j'étais jeune, et…  
- Oh pitié ne me fais pas le coup de l'innocence! On dirait que cela s'est passé y'a vingt ans! Tu savais parfaitement ce que tu faisais! C'était juste que Poudlard c'était fini, et par conséquent tu n'avais pas envie de t'embarrasser avec moi!  
- Ne dis pas ça, voyons…  
- Que tu ailles jeté toutes ces petites dindes sans ménagement durant toutes ces années, je veux bien A LA LIMITE! Mais moi… Moi j'étais sincère! J'y croyais!  
- Je l'étais aussi, seulement…  
- Seulement j'étais juste un sacré défi!Une des rares filles qui te regardait autrement qu'un Dieu vivant! Et une fois que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu n'as pas eu plus de temps à perdre!

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais… Répliqua Jesse.

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte. Mrs Evans passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Jesse, Sirius vous êtes prêts?

* * *

Lily se regardait dans le miroir qui ornait le mur de la seconde partie de la sacristie. Elle s'amusait à écarter les narines tout en louchant.

- Je suis pathétique…

Sur cette réflexion faite à elle-même, la jeune femme se leva. Dire qu'elle était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs aurait été un euphémisme. Elle réalisait que lorsqu'elle passerait la petite porte de bois, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière, et que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Jamais plus elle ne serait Melle Lily Evans… Non, désormais elle serait Mme Potter. L'envie soudaine de faire quelque chose de totalement puérile lui vint à l'esprit… Juste pour marquer le coup! Toute seule avec elle-même! Oui mais quoi? Elle balaya la petite pièce du regard… Et là, ses yeux se posèrent sur un tas de paquets de chocogrenouilles. Sa future belle mère avait fait le plein pour que les enfants se tiennent tranquilles durant la cérémonie… Sans plus réfléchir, Lily se jeta sur les sucreries.

* * *

Le moment fatidique était arrivé. James le savait. Une vague de panique le submergea. Soudain, il se sentit comme piégé… Piégé? Mais pourquoi Merlin?! Et surtout par qui? N'était ce pas lui-même avait fait sa demande à Lily avec déjeuner de luxe, roses rouges, bague de fiançailles rutilante et tout le tralala?Et si…C'était lui… Crétin, crétin, crétin, crétin… CRETIN! Quoi? A deux minutes du «oui» il regrettait? Regretter… Non. Certainement pas. Jamais il ne regretterait quoique ce soit qui fasse avancer son couple. D'accord, la pensée était noble, mais, il devait bien se l'avouer, elle ne l'avait rassuré en rien du tout! Oh quelle galère! Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose qui le rassure rapidement, sinon c'était lui qui risquait de fuir! Le cœur de James s'emballa, son regard s'affola, son souffle se saccada… Soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur sa cousine, la midinette corsetée, et ce fut alors comme un déclic… Une réaction en chaîne se déclancha dans la tête du jeune homme: corset de satin noir, ensemble de lingerie sexy offert à Lily par Jessabella, poitrine, fesses, jambes (trèèèès longues jambes), Lily, SEXE, des milliers d'étoiles, et… NUIT DE NOCES!!! Oh oui! OUI! Un large sourire éclaira le visage du jeune marié. Il détacha son regard du corsage de Linda, et le dirigea vers l'allée centrale de la chapelle où déjà, la silhouette du couple de témoins se profilait…

* * *

- Je regrette Jessabella. Si c'était à refaire, je te jure que jamais…  
- Je te demanderais d'éviter ce genre de réplique, je n'ai nullement besoin de ta condescendance.

- Ce n'est PAS de la condescendance! C'est sincère!  
- La ferme! Et souris, tout le monde nous regarde… Intima fermement la jeune femme en prenant un sourire crispé.

Le couple que formaient Jessabella Paterson et Sirius Black venait d'arriver au début de l'allée qui séparait la chapelle en deux.

- Je ne te demande rien d'autre qu'un minimum de tenue pour le mariage de ma meilleure amie… Rien d'autre. Reprit Jesse.  
- Je te signale que c'est aussi le mariage de MON meilleur ami.  
- Tu n'aimeras jamais autant James, que moi j'aime Lily, elle est comme ma sœur tu ne peux pas comprendre… Répliqua-t-elle en affichant un air suffisant.

Sirius arqua un sourcil.

- Comme c'est émouvant… Ironisa-t-il.

Jesse le fusilla du regard.

- Je dis seulement que je mets tout en œuvre pour que ce mariage soit un souvenir inoubliable pour les deux futurs époux, et que je TUERAIS quiconque veuille se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Point.

- Euh… bah… moi aussi je te signale que j'ai bien aidé pour la cérémonie… D'abord. Répliqua Sirius maladroitement.

- Peut être… Mais en tout cas, ce n'est pas toi qui a dû supporter ces tarés de chippendales ultra huilés toute la soirée…  
- QUOI?! S'exclama le jeune homme si fort que les trois derniers rangs se retournèrent sur lui.  
- Quoi? Répéta-t-il plus doucement.  
- Bah quoi, «quoi»? Tu croyais quoi? On a fait ça dans les règles! Un enterrement de vie de jeune fille, c'est quelque chose que tu fais bien ou que tu ne fais pas… Et puis n'essaye pas de me faire croire que James, toi et toute la bande de mâles aux hormones en folie qui est d'usage, vous n'avez pas passé la nuit à mater des nanas en strings…  
- Alors là… Pas du tout! Se rengorgea Sirius.  
- Oh… vraiment? Demanda mielleusement Jesse.

Le visage du jeune homme se fendit d'un sourire étincelant.

- Bon d'accord…

A son tour, Jessabella eut un large sourire.

- Mais disons qu'aucune ne te valait… Reprit Sirius, et que tous les strings du monde ne valent pas ta robe…

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais déjà ils arrivaient à côté de James. Tous deux se séparèrent, chacun prenant place d'un côté différent de l'autel. Jesse eut juste le temps de voir Sirius lui adresser un clin d'œil, avant que la musique ne s'amplifie: A l'autre bout de l'allée, Lily arrivait.

* * *

Cinq paquets contenant chacun une vingtaine de chocogrenouilles sont ingurgités par une jeune femme de cinquante cinq kilos en moins de dix minutes le jour de son mariage: Quel est le pourcentage de chances pour que celle-ci vomisse?

Lily regrettait… Oh ça oui! Elle avait des relents de chocolat, et désormais sa robe lui semblait affreusement étroite. Lorsqu'elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir elle eut l'occasion de constater que son teint virait au vert. Une vague de panique la submergea.

- Oh non… Gémit elle en effleurant son visage de ses mains.

On frappa à la porte. Lily, en état de choc, ne répondit pas. La porte s'ouvrit.

- Ma chérie? C'est à toi dans une minute! Tu as bien ton… Oh mon Dieu!  
- Maman! S'exclama Lily en éclatant en sanglots.  
- Mais qu'Est-ce que tu as fait?! Demanda Mrs Evans qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer.  
- J'ai… Man…gé…du… chocolaaat! Articula la jeune femme à travers ses larmes.  
- Ne pleure pas, ça va s'arranger… Tenta la mère de future mariée en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.  
- Je vais vomir…  
- Ah non hein!

Aussitôt, Mrs Evans repoussa Lily et lui asséna une paire de gifles. La jeune femme s'arrêta de pleurer aussi sec.

- J'ai jamais supporté que tu me vomisses dessus! Et en plus tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai payé ta robe… Aller! On se reprend! Tu t'assois là…

Elle saisit Lily (qui tenait ses joues douloureuses) par les épaules et la poussa jusqu'au prie-Dieu.

- Je m'occupe de tout, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lily vit sa mère fouiller dans une micro pochette dorée, en sortir un petit poudrier.

- Tu vas voir, tout le monde n'y verra que du feu!

Aussitôt, sa mère s'humecta les doigts avec de la salive, et les passa sur les joues de Lily pour en effacer toute trace de maquillage. La jeune femme grimaça.

- C'est dégoûtant.  
- Tu crains ta mère toi maintenant? Aller, respire à fond par l'abdomen. Ferme les yeux.

Lily sentit sa mère poudrer délicatement son visage.

- Ouvre la bouche.

Mrs Evans maquilla rapidement la bouche, puis les yeux de sa fille.

- Voila! Parfaite!

Lily, une fois face au miroir, put en effet constater que sa mère avait bien travailler.

- Et dire que j'ai payé une maquilleuse les yeux de la tête…

Mrs Evans sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Aller, go! Et n'oublis pas! Dès que tu sens que tu vas vomir tu respire en gonflant le ventre! C'est d'accord? C'est parti…

Et sans plus de cérémonie, la mère de Lily lui colla son bouquet dans les mains, et la poussa dehors.

Il est vrai, que toutes les femmes sont belles le jour de leur mariage… Et Lily Evans était bien plus que belle. Elle était rayonnante. Sa traversée de la chapelle fit sensation. Sur son passage, ce ne fut que sourires bienveillants et admiratifs. Même James semblait ébahi. D'ailleurs ce ne fut que lorsque le prêtre se mit à parler qu'il détacha son regard de sa future femme. Les deux mariés, vécurent le discours de l'homme d'Église dans un brouillard total. L'échange des anneaux les sortirent légèrement de leur léthargie, mais seul le fameux «vous pouvez embrasser la mariée!» finit par les réveiller totalement. Tous deux se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Et au ralenti, leurs lèvres s'unirent voluptueusement.

Le temps d'un baiser…

Au fond de l'Église, Mrs Evans, l'air pincé regardait fièrement toute l'assemblée, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Mr Evans commençait à piquer du nez. Elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtes et lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Celui-ci releva la tête brusquement, et se retrouva face à sa femme qui lui adressait un regard mi attendri, mi amusé.

- Pardon, je…  
- Chut… Regarde ta fille… Elle est magnifique.  
- Oh ça oui…

Mrs Evans posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

- Je t'aime fort, tu sais? Chuchota-t-elle.  
- Je t'aime aussi.

Au premier rang, c'était Mrs Potter qui se serrait contre son mari… Sauf qu'elle sanglotait.

- Mon petit bébé…  
- Chérie…il a vingt deux ans…  
- Mais Charles! Il encore si petit!  
- Mais oui chérie, mais oui…

Jessabella détourna timidement son regard vers Sirius… Mais se ravisa bien vite en voyant que celui-ci la fixait déjà en souriant largement.

- Mongol… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même…  
- Moi aussi je t'aime! Susurra Sirius assez fort pour que la jeune femme l'entende.

James et Lily se séparèrent. Ça avait été comme s'embrasser pour la première fois…

- Je vous déclare mari et femme!

Toutes l'Église se mit à applaudir.

- Ça y est… souffla Lily.  
- Oui, ça y est… Répondit James en souriant.  
- Je suis si heureuse.  
- Oui moi aussi… Heu Lily? Demanda le jeune homme en se mordant la lèvre.  
- Oui? Tu as mangé du chocolat récemment?

fin!


End file.
